Distermination - An Undertale Fan Fiction
by Phrenpai
Summary: Alex has had some rough times over the past few years. His best friend just moved away and now the bullies are creeping back. Alex discovers a huge sinkhole in Mount. Ebott and decides to hang out there. Some uninvited guests find him and he ends up falling down the hole. Will Alex find a way out confidently? Or will he stay down there forever, with his family thinking he's dead?
1. Prologue

**Distermination: An Undertale Fan Fiction**

 **Prologue**

 **Hello readers! This is my first ever posted fan fiction so I think it's safe to say that I might have some errors every once in a while,s o, yeah. The prologue Is just the main character's backstory so don't expect anything Undertale related stuff coming up. The exciting chapters is going to start in chapter two. Just hang on until you get there hahah.**

* * *

Sitting in the bed of dead leaves, I eyed at my collection of worn-colored books next to a large dead tree trunk. Most of my books contain information about scientists and philosophers, but some of these books - the smaller ones - are written by me. I'm no author or anything I just like writing and drawing in books like these. I think it's fun.

Now, maybe 40 feet from me is this huge sinkhole I found years back. I was bullied a ton when I was younger. Soon afterwards I discovered this huge, house-sized hole in the mountain that I decided to take refuge near after my day had settled down. I didn't tell anyone about what I had found for a long time. After thinking about it, I worked up the guts to show my best friend, Brian.

Man. Brian… He was my best friend who took up for me when I was being put down. Maybe a month ago some jerks were picking on me, abusing by personal belongings including my drawings. Apparently I started being friends with a new student in the school that was actually becoming popular. Then these two idiots told me if I started to try becoming friends with this guy and try to become popular, they would find me. I was about to get pummeled on the spot, but then Brian came up to us and stopped it immediately.

Brian was I nice dude. But one day he wasn't so sunny as usual on this certain Wednesday. I confronted him later that day. "Hey" I said to him plainly. "What's been going on? You look pretty depressed." Brian lifted his sunken face up to me and set it straight. "I… I'm moving somewhere else."

His head lowered back down to the sidewalk we were sitting on. A sudden flush of dread hung over me when he said those four words.

"What?! Why?! Just all together, just like that?" I replied. Brian stood still. "My parents can't afford to own the house" he paused for a while, then went on.

"I'm moving somewhere far away. We tried finding a new house close to the school but…"

He trailed off with his words, not giving me any eye contact. I tried to talk him into living with me and my family, which was kinda a desperate move in order for him to stay, but he turned it down because he knows my house isn't suitable for two families. He told me he was leaving in three days. Those precious days meant a lot to me. We spent time hanging out as much as we could. Sometimes we hung out at the sinkhole; "The Void" we called it. Other times we just stayed at each other's houses and played some good old fashioned video games, hahah. Brian left on Saturday after we had some big goodbye's. I watched his car along with his house-filled trailer drive down the long road as I just stood there helplessly staring at it as my friend left the horizon.

That was a month ago. Back to what's happening now, I notice myself twiddling my thumbs. I really had nothing else to do: All of my books seemed boring to read at the moment and I didn't feel like using a pencil. Just thinking about my dull past gets me exhausted. My eyelids start to grow heavier as my thoughts start to think illogically. Next thing I know, I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Too Close to the Edge

**Chapter One**

 **Too Close to the Edge**

 **Alright readers, this chapter hopefully isn't too boring for you. BUT WORRY NOT! Chapter 2 is in the making! I've noticed that the prologue and this chapter are pretty short, but I gotta separate the time he's not in the underground and the time he is. You won't be disappointed when chapter 2 comes out! :3**

* * *

The sound of rustling tree leaves and fresh air come to my nose as I open my eyes. It was dark out. The only light that was in my eyesight was a yellow flashlight that had been on from when I was looking in some holes of trees. The stars litter the night sky and a brush of pale blue tints certain spots showing the Milky Way. _Wow._ I thought. _The night sky._

 _Wait. THE NIGHT SKY!?_

My head darted around trying to find my phone. Moving my head around made me feel something furry on my right arm. I froze in fear of some kind of creature that might want to eat me or something illogical like that. I glared at my right arm to witness something horrifying clinging onto me. It was… It. Was.

 **It**

 **Was**

 **A**

 **Spider…**

It was the biggest spider I've seen touch me, let alone cling to me. I did what any normal coward would do: Jerk my arm and flail like a crazy person. The gargantuan spider flung away and fell into the dark abyss.

Now, back to business. I found my phone laying on a stack of books not far from me. I got up and grabbed my phone to turn it on.

The smartphone lit up with my nice little skeleton wallpaper with the time on the top telling me it was 10:26 p.m.

Oh shit. What will my parents say when I come home at this time?! I left at about 4:00 and said I'd be back for dinner! This is not good. Thoughts were racing in my mind about what I should do before I leave and how I should act when I open the door to my house and what I should say to them and give them a really justified excuse and…

" _**Seth! This coward isn't going to be here this late! He's too much of a pussy to stay in the forest after dark."**_

My heart stops immediately and my thoughts halt completely as I freeze in the position I am currently in. I have to do something. I can't just stand here and wait for them to find me. I need to get to my house and act like none of this happened. I take a huge step forward as quietly as I can - only to step in the pile of dead leaves I was sleeping on.

" _ **Hey, Joey. Did you hear that?"**_

Damn it! What is wrong with me!? I need to get out of here as fast as possible! Should I just run like hell for it? Or should I hide? Since I have a problem with being frozen in fear I think it's best for me to hide, right?

The tree that I was looking inside with my flashlight wasn't very far from me, so I quietly tip toe to the dead thing, step by step, not stepping on what was once a great thing to sleep on. Thankfully, I reach the tree and nuzzle and wiggle my way inside of it. I get cautious of what might be inside but to be honest I'd rather have another spider on me than to get caught by the two guys who I know for a fact that they are the ones who bully me to a ridiculous extent.

" _ **Joey look! A flashlight. I knew he was hanging here all this time. Looks like he's doesn't have a fear of dark forests."**_

The flashlight. I forgot to turn off that god forsaken flashlight. I don't do well under pressure like this. That's why I keep screwing things up in attempt to get the hell out of here. But now they know I'm here. I have no other choice than to stay here and hide.

Oh god.

What am I going to do!? The worst thing they can do is kick my ass, right? Yeah. Yeah! I'm not afraid of them! I'm just afraid of pain, which might as well be the same thing. That thought went nowhere didn't it?

I can finally see the two guys, one with a flashlight, and the other has a backpack. Adrenaline rushes through me when I notice that they are getting closer and closer. Wait. _There's another person?_ Who is he? Oh my god this is terrifying. I start to rub my eyes for greater eyesight and because I'm still kinda sleepy.

I hear the bark on the outside of the tree rumble as what I presume is the bullies.

 **I freeze. It feels like my heart has stopped, yet it is racing.**

"Hahah. Look what we have here. Get out of there Alex!" One of the guys forcefully pulls me out of the hole in the tree and I collapse to the ground. They group of teens chuckle at my dispair.

"So this is where you've been hiding from us, huh? Well you don't have to worry about hiding here anymore." I get firmly lifted on my sorrowful feet and start to get poked pretty hard in the chest.

"So how are we going to keep this from ever happening again, huh Alex?" Another voice from behind me spat. "I'd say that we toss him into that deep dark hole over there hahah!" I looked up in fear to see Seth, the one who is the one who bullies me mostly.

"No! Please don't! You'll kill me! This is insane, anything but that!" I immediately start to sob as the two guys didn't budge in keeping me on my feet.

But then there was the person who was hesitating to keep me up on my left. He spoke out.

"Well, that _is_ a little too extreme guys." I recognize that voice. It was the new kid. The one I was friends with until I didn't want to get beat by Seth and his friend. How could he do this to me? We were best buds but now he's helping them!

"Oh come on, Garret. We won't worry about him after this. He won't have to get on our nerves constantly." The guy on the right said. He was probably Joey.

Joey starts to inch me closer to The Void. I begin to lash out of control and scream for help. But nobody came. Garret let's go of me in protest.

"Alex is right. This is insane! Let him go!" Garret storms towards Seth like he's about to go out at him.

 _Click!_

" _ **I don't think so."**_

My eyes dashed to what Seth was holding. A gun… Seth held Garret at gunpoint. Him and I freeze in fear.

"You will stay here, while Joey and I push this idiot into the hole. Got that?"

Garret backs away slowly with his hands raised. "Okay. Okay. Sorry." He whispers in defeat.

Seth proceeds and grabs my left arm, now pointing the gun to my head. If I were to lash out again he would pull the trigger. I trembled more and more as we got too close to the edge. Oh my god. The Void was never as dark as this. It was ready to swallow me up and take my soul.

"Just- Just kill me Seth" I wanted the easy way out of this. I didn't want to die, but if I were to, I want it to be quick.

" _ **Goodbye Alex."**_

The two teens pushed me and I never felt so dead inside. I could here The Void wailing for me and I could hear the wind pass through my ears.

 _ **This was the end. I will never be seen again...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Demonic Flower

**Chapter 2**

 **Demonic Flower**

 **Alright, this is gonna be good. This story is a good 1,328 words, so i hope its not too long/short. I'm kinda new to posting stuff on this website so bare with me. If you have any criticism, please give me some advice. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _TSSSSSSSSS_

The ringing in my ears make my head throb. I'm too dazed and confused that I don't move from my position. I open my crusty eyes to see myself laying on the ground. My eyes strain in pain in order to check my surroundings before I even try to get up.

I appear to be laying on a pile of soft yellow flowers that are gleaming from the sunlight above. **Strange, there is a spot in this pile where it looks like someone had already been laying here.** Beyond me is plain darkness that I'd rather not stare at for too long. I can see the unforgiving "Void" that I have fell in. The sunlight is shooting down the hole and I couldn't see any sign of the surface. I could only see a speck of light coming from the beginning of the hole. There's no way I'm getting out from here. I look down to my feet to see my right leg covered in blood. The flowers under it are stained a deep crimson, yet I don't feel any pain. Yet.

I use all of my strength to prop myself up. In a split second, pain starts to shoot up my leg all the way to my hip. "AAAGH, GOD!" I scream to the top of my lungs as I collapse to the flowers. My sounds echo throughout the abyssal cave. Tears start to from in my eyes. I think my leg is broken pretty bad. Well, I can't just sit here and wait for something to peck out my flesh. I try to get on my feet and find a path somewhere in this dark cave. I try to get up on my feet this time, but as I start feeling this horrible pain, it starts to get harder and harder to stand. I don't stop thought. After a couple of "OH MY GOD!" 's, and some silent "Jesus Christ..." 's followed by moaning, I manage to stand up and get a better perspective of my surroundings.

The pile of flowers are bigger than I thought. It looks a lot like the size of a king-sized bed, except that there is a huge set of crimson stained flowers where my leg was. There's more that just the flowers though. I noticed that some of my books that have fell from The Void along with ripped papers. Seth and Joey must've thrown these down here as well, after ripping some of my drawings up. Those fucking assholes.

There are so many books lying around that I don't know what to do. Looks like I'll just have to take one of the books I write in. There's one book in particular that I write my personal thoughts in that has a bright blue colored cover with a black spine that is propping up against a rock. I stumble and almost trip in order to get my book.

"Ah! Come on…" I whisper to myself after my leg refuses to cooperate with me. The book was right at my feet, man, this is going to be a real challenge for me. I lift my broken leg up behind me to bend over and grab my book. I could feel my leg throbbing, telling me that I shouldn't be doing this. I sigh in relief as I brush the dry dirt off of the colored fabric of my book's cover. I was just about to find a way out of this part of the cave, until I realized that the rock my book was leaning on wasn't a rock.

 **It was the gun.**

Why would Seth throw his gun all the way down here? Maybe he wanted to get rid of it in fear of Garret calling the police. I don't know. I used my leg-lifting technique to gently pick the gun off of the dusty ground. The only sensible thing I could do is check the clip of the pistol for ammo. _One bullet._ That's all that was left in this clip besides a couple of grains of dirt. Maybe Seth threw it down here with one bullet so I could end myself if I survived the fall. This sickens me. Once I get out of this god damn cave I'll use the same bullet and give it back to him straight in his fucking head.

But reality hit me. There's no way in hell I'm going to escape this place with a broken foot. I'm going to starve before I find the exit, if there is one anyways. Or my leg will get infected and I'll die from that. I could get mauled by some kind of bear or get bit by a deadly spider like the one that was on me last night.

I'm not staying right here. I'm going to find another path and try to find a way out of this shit. But I need light. I search for the flashlight without effort due to me leg, but I can't seem to find anything that looked like it. If only I had my- _my phone!_ I switch hands with my book and gun in my right arm and start to dig in my left pocket for my phone. There it is. I never felt so safe knowing that my smartphone was in my pocket, ready to be used for my aid. I pull my phone out with a slight smile on my face. But soon afterwards it goes right back into a frown full of stress. The screen to my phone is cracked. I press the button on my phone to wake it up, and to my surprise, it turned on with the same skeleton wallpaper. My phone reads 12:56 and the battery is at 74%. That will do for now. I put the pistol on safety mode and shove it between my underwear and pants, that should stay there in case if something comes to attack me.

With a book in my right hand and a phone in the left, I continue and trudge myself into the darkness, not know what I would face or what would happen to my leg. I manage to find a path away from the flower bed and start heading there. It grew colder and colder as I limped down the dimly lit tunnel. The boulders are reflecting my phone's blue light as it shines in almost all directions. It seems like minutes until I find something worth noticing. I lift my phone in order to get a good look at this are a pair of crumbly old stone pillars holding up another crumbly old stone platform with what looks like to have some fancy emblem. Wow. There must've been an ancient city down here that fell or something. After admiring this old thing, I progress into the tunnel for another ten minutes. My phone tells me that the walls are becoming moist, sometimes I can see a drop of water come from the roof, making a tiny _drip_ sound.

At last, I find another clearing that is lit by the forgiving sunlight, along with a single yellow flower in the center. Now, I don't know my flowers but this little scene right here, it gives me hope. I feel slightly warm inside as I continue to reach the sunlight. The flower twitches as I step closer to it, causing me to feel a little uneasy at the sight. I slow down my trudges of hope to a stop so I can tell if it was just moving due to my reckless limping. The flower and I stand still. I squint at it to focus on if it's moving by itself or not. Since I'm in a deep dark cave filled with darkness and death far away from society, I think it's justified if I freak out over a twitching flower. Otherwise I would brush it off and do my usual business. But no. The flower starts to move. But not just any kind of movement. It slowly turns around with its stamin facing me.

 _ **This flower**_

 _ **Had a face.**_

Oh my god. What the fuck is this?! Am I going insane from the fall?! This is a fucking flower with eyes and a mouth I'm talking about here! And this mouth is smiling at me! My face is filled with fear as the flower and I have a stare down for at least a second.

" _Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! You're new around here are-"_ The squeaky voice pauses as it grew a look of worry on its face.

First of all, saying howdy isn't going to make it any less scary. This Flowey thing takes a long inspection from his point and decides to voice out again.

" _Gee, kid. You roughed yourself up pretty good."_ Flowey commented as it glared at my blood stained leg and jeans. Flowey then looks a little nervous. " _Not to worry, human! I'll heal your leg with my friendliness pellets! Here, stand still my friend."_

My phone's light starts to glow brighter as the flower shoots these white dots out from behind it. I look down at my phone only to figure out that my phone was off. It's my chest that is glowing! I then see what looks like a heart that glows deep blue emit from me. The heart was disgusting. It had cracks all over it and was slowing pulsating, as if it was struggling to survive. This is freaking me out may I add. The flower had another one of those concerned faces again.

" _Eesh. What's wrong with you?"_ Flowey said, awaiting for an answer.

I take a while to answer a talking flower. One, I'm scared shitless. Two, do I really want to speak to a talking stranger that just so happens to be a flower?! But mostly, I was confused. I don't understand the glowing heart, or the fact that there's a talking flower standing in front of me. I struggle to let out my words out in the most pitiful way possible.

"I… I don't know… W-what are you?" I tremble at the question I ask. " _I already told you, silly. I'm a flower!"_ This was not helping at all. "How?" I add, tucking my phone in my pocket and my book to my chest.

This was apparently the wrong question to ask. Flowey stops looking at my heart and leg, and looks me in the eyes. It all the sudden looks depressed and I can almost catch a tear coming from one of it's eyes. It then looks away from me and wipes it's face with a leaf on the stem. Flowey looks back at me, but this time it looks angry.

" _ **It's time for you to die now, human."**_

The pellets that were surrounding Flowey started to dart towards me. I panicked on the spot and jumped out of the way, landing on my left side to avoid getting my right leg hurt. But that didn't work so well. My injured leg hit my other causing me to scream in pain. This scream was louder than before because I didn't just move my leg around, it slammed into my left leg and gave me pains all over my body. I can then hear Flowey's reaction.

" _Hehehehee! Oh how I love it when they scream in pain! Please, do it again!"_

Vines begin to rise from the dry ground and reach for my body. I attempt to push them away or do anything I can to keep me from Flowey's vines. But it was a hopeless effort, for one of the vines caught my right foot and swept me up off of the ground, leaving me hanging from a huge vine.

"GAAAAAAAH! OH, NO! NO NO NO NO! STOP!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream that only this demonic flower could hear to laugh at. I could feel the bones in my right leg pinch my nerves as my body weight grinds at them. I can see the look on the flower's face, which makes me fear for my life. It looks twisted in evil and his eyes deform as my face pours with tears. The vine travels up my leg all the way to the bottom of my shirt, tightening its grip with rigid sides. My only response was my screams and thrashing.

Oh no. I can't be in this situation again! This time I know I'm going to die! I never knew it would end like this. Being killed by a flower. How pathetic.

But wait. I had one last hope in getting out of here! I still had that gun from Seth! Turns out I won't be putting the bullet in his head, I'll be shooting this damn flower!

" _Man, I suuure wonder why I didn't do this to the last one who fell down here haha! I should have just skipped to the point instead of tricking her into my trap!"_

I can't think straight enough to comprehend what he is saying, but until then, I'll bring out this pistol!

"STOP! rrnNGH! OR ILL SHOOT YOU!" I threaten as I pull the pistol out, turn the safety mode off, and aim it at the flowers face.

Flowey had a confused look on his face. Staring at the gun, then to me. Smiling. " _Hahahha! What are you going to do with that? Are you going to throw it at me? Hehehee!"_ He laughs at my tear soaked face. Appearantly he doesn't know what a gun is. He doesn't know this thing could kill anyone with one shot! I am filled with rage and pain that I won't hesitate to shoot. Let's show this bastard what this thing can do!

"I warned you, you little bitch." I aim the gun with tight, trembling hands at his little laughing face, and pull the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

My ears ring as the loud noise echos throughout the cave. Flowey recoils while yelling out as if he got sand in his eyes, letting me go to fall on the ground. I land hard on the dirt while Flowey holds his face.

" _What did you do you idiot?! I'll kill you!"_

Flowey rushes towards me, covering his face while getting ready to impale me with a thick, thorny vine. But then, I see a bright light and feel a flush of heat as the evil flower falls to the ground. Flowey, still covering his face, sinks into the ground. I had to squeeze my eyes shut from my eyes getting dry from the heat. They burned as I press my hands into my eye sockets. I heard something big thumping in the distance as it came closer and closer very quickly. I was too scared to look.

" **Oh, dear! What did the flower do to you my child?!"**

I feel something furry cling on to my right arm once again, exactly like how the spider did. My eyes shot open, but not to see another hideous spider, but a large, clawed hand.


	4. Chapter 3: Where are my Pants?

**Chapter 3**

 **Where Are my Pants?**

 **Today I checked my profile and WOAH! One follower and one favorite?! I'm going to rule the world! At least now I know someone is reading this and it's no lost cause heheh... Welp, I hope you guys love this chapter, because this gets interesting!**

* * *

What is this comfy thing I am laying in? I feel a slight pressure sink on my whole body. In addition, I see to be sinking into something as well. Its soft, maybe a little too soft, and warm. I open my eyes to see my feet covered in blankets. Actually, my _whole body_ is covered in a thick, warm blanket on a moderate sized bed. The bed appears to be in the corner of a room, with giant stuffed animals on the left, a red lamp in two of the corners, and some dressers and drawers to my right. On the floor lies a huge fancy red rug in the middle of the floor, decorated at the ends with little strings. I remind myself that my right leg is still broken and is probably now torn to shreds from Flowey. So I carefully throw the heavy blanket off of my legs to sit up. To my surprise, I don't see my book, my gun, or even-

 _ **my pants?!**_

There's a white cloth strapped all around my two legs separately that reaches all the way to my underwear and the straps on my right leg is stained red from my bleeding. The first thing that comes to my mind is obviously WHERE ARE MY PANTS. The other thing that crosses my mind is " _Who did this?"_ , and " _Oh god, someone undressed me! Who did this?!"_. On the other hand, I did feel a lot better from the flower incident. I test out my right leg by slowly rotating it to the base of the bed, not bad! Both of my feet are on the cold hard floor, sending shivers up to my spine. As I use my left leg to push myself off the bed, the pain starts to return. It isn't extreme pain, it's just a bad aching and throbbing. I can now search for my stuff. I limp towards the dresser and swing open the doors. No luck, just a couple of striped shirts covered in dust. I close the doors and move onto the drawer. Nothing was on it, so I continue to search for my stuff in each cabinet. They are just filled with more disappointing striped clothes. There's nothing else to look at in this room, so I turn around to head for the door. But I notice that there is a small wooden toy box at the foot of the bed I missed. I limp to this curious little box and kneel down to inspect it's contents. In this toy box is just a bunch of stuffed animals that don't interest me at all, I mean, I'm 16 after all. No toys interest me. It's time to leave this room now so I head to the red door that I assume leads me out of this.

My heart speeds up as I grab the doorknob , getting ready for anything that could he on the other side. There has to he _someone_ that lives here right? I silently turn the doorknob and open the door, giving me a hallway to enter. I peek out into the hallway and look to my left first. The hallway is decorated with warm colors of red. The wallpaper, desks flowerpots, and picture frames. It's quite nice actually. The pictures on the wall make me concerned about what might be living in this house. One of the photos show a family of weird monster things that resemble some kind of animal. There was a huge, small, and medium sized monster standing together like I would do with my family. The child monster was wearing one of those shirts that I found in the dresser. I hope it didn't mind me snooping around. I get so caught up with the photos that I didn't pay attention to the hallway down the left. The left side of the hallway has a very visible dead end, but has another room down there. I turn to my right and see an opening where there is a dining table and some signs of a fireplace burning. There's probably one of those monsters down that way, so I'll go on to the left. Carefully. I don't have to limp as much but I do have to stay quiet in case I get caught. There are some plants near the walls sprouting up to my height. It looked like a hotdog on a stick, except that the stick is the stem, and the hotdog is brown and fuzzy. Hey, I know what those are! Okay not exactly, but my family told me they are called cat tails. I always thought they should be called catfish tails, since they grow near ponds and lakes, but whatever. I pass those tsundere plants and find myself in a mirror.

 **Man, despite everything, it's still me.** Surprisingly, my face is all clean from everything that I encountered. My green eyes, long blonde hair, and pale face is still there, heh. I need to stop admiring myself , so I'll proceed to the next room. I reach the next door only to see a sign on it that reads "UNDER RENOVATIONS". I still continue and turn the doorknob. Ugh, locked. Looks like there's nowhere else to go but down to what might be the living room. Silently, I sneak to the end of the hall and- no way! All my stuff is on that dining table! I quickly enter the living room and-

" **Oh! You're awake my child! Did you have a nice rest?"**

I jump to the sound of the feminine voice, letting out a small shout and turning to the source of the noise. It was another monster but was sitting in a recliner near the fireplace and had white fur that is mostly covered by a large purple dress. She's wearing a pair of reader's glasses with a book in her hand. She giggles in response of my jump.

"You sure are a jumpy one, aren't you?" It was the medium sized monster in the photo I saw earlier! But she looks a lot bigger in person.

"If you are looking for your pants, I hung them outside to dry. Would you like for me to fetch them?"

I completely forgot about me not wearing any pants. I immediately tug my shirt down as far as I can to hide my legs, even though they are strapped with bandages.

"Yes, please…" I replied as I sit down in one of the chairs near the table.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." The humanoid animal walks past me to a door I didn't notice before and goes through the other side, leaving me alone in the house.

This place was actually pretty nice. The fireplace warmed me and the whole room in general just calmed down. Now this, this was a sign of hope. I now know for sure I can survive in this colossal cave. My leg is being taken care of and I'm in a warm house. This is nice. I look around for any clocks on the wall but I have no luck. I decide to check my phone off of the table for the time. 5:12 p.m. Checking the time makes me think about how many times I have passed out in the past day or two. All if this stuff making my heart race is probably to blame.

The front door opens to reveal the monster with my pants. She kindly hands them to me for me to put on and goes back to the recliner to sit. I stand up and put my pants on carefully, zip up the my fly, and sit back down. Wow. The pants smell _really_ good. Good as new in fact.

"So." The monster decides to talk again. "I didn't want to read inside your book but I just couldn't help myself! But don't worry, I only skimmed over your cute little drawings. It must be beautiful up on the surface."

I'm not surprised that she looked through my book. Almost everyone I meet that sees my book wants to look through it. I decide to ask her a question.

"Who are you?" I say, putting my phone into my pocket.

"Please forgive me, I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins. May I ask what your name is, my child?" Toriel replies with a smile.

Her calling me child was slightly getting on my nerves. "I'm Alex. Thanks for taking care of my leg." I then take my gun and put it where I usually do.

"Well, Alex, I'll do anything I can to keep you safe. Do you need anything else?"

Now that she mentions it, I was pretty hungry. I haven't eaten in two days, in fact. "Yes actually, do you have anything to eat? I've been too busy for food for a while."

"Of coarse! I have some leftover butterscotch and cinnamon pie. Wait here, please." Toriel rushes to a doorway at the back of the room and comes back with some pie on a white plate and a fork. "Here you are, my child." She places the dish on the table.

"Excuse me", I add. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm no child, Miss." I felt a little shy to confront someone like this, but I had to let her know.

"Oh? Then how old are you? Toriel sits across from me and places her hands together.

"I'm sixteen years old." I say, taking a bite out of the pie. I always liked butterscotch.

"Oh my. My apologies Alex!" She giggles at her mistake. "You are just so small compared to me, I don't know what to think."

 _No kidding._

The pie she gave me was still warm, like it was just made. Weird.

I continue to ask her questions about the cave, and turns out that it's a lot bigger than I ever thought it would be. Toriel told me that there are monsters that live and thrive under here. She tells me the ancient backstory of this place and how humans banished monsters and locked them down here. That's crazy, I never heard a tale about monsters living underground. It must've been so long ago that no one remembers anymore.

I wasn't the only one asking questions though. She asked me about how it was up on the surface, and my backstory. I didn't really want to tell her the truth, but I gave her some of the details. She was very surprised about how I ended down here and how I was bullied and all of that.

Eventually, remember what Flowey had said to me before I shot him in the face. I wanted to speak out to Toriel about this, because this could be very useful information.

I have just finished my pie, and I ask her this important question.

"Hey, Toriel?" I hold back a little.

"Yes? What is it?" Toriel still has a smile on her face.

"The flower that attacked me yesterday, he said something about a person who fell down here right before me. Did that really happen?" My question made her stare at me for a while. She closed her eyes and frowned.

"I'm afraid so, Alex.", She sighs. "It was a little girl, now that I meet you though I don't know if she was your age or not. She fell down here and I saved her from that evil flower. I was going to take care of her and I even fed her some of the pie you had. But the only thing she wanted to talk about is when she could go home. Poor girl. She didn't speak very much but it was enough for me to let her out in the snow, all alone. Sometimes, she calls me on the phone I gave her, but I never answer back in fear."

So it's true! I need to catch up to her so I can find a way out of here.

"Did you catch her name? I need to know!" I raise out of my seat, causing Toriel to be startled. "Sorry." I sit back down and await her response.

"Like i said, she didn't talk much. I never got to catch her name. She just wanted to leave like the other humans. You see, you are the eighth human to fall down the same hole." Toriel looks down at the table, looking very sad.

"What happened to them?" I ask. I never wanted so many answers in my life.

Toriel takes a deep breathe. "They all were killed by king Asgore."

My heart sank in my chest. No wonder no one has escaped from this hellhole. Toriel continues:

"In order to break the barrier and escape the underground, Asgore needs seven humans souls. He has six now. If the king doesn't kill the girl, then he will kill you."

How many times am I going to be in danger in this cave?! I worry in silence for a while when an idea comes to mind.

"Toriel, I'll make it up to you. I will find this girl and keep her from life threatening situations. If you let me pass the gate I will be **determined** to find her. I promise."

Toriel looks up to me with a warming smile and places her hand on mine.

" **Do what you must, Alex"**

Soon afterwards, Toriel gives me some supplies in a backpack and a hiking stick to help my leg. She leads me down into her basement and shows me the gate.

The gate is huge, it has the same style of construct as the one I seen before I met Flowey, except bigger. It towers about me as Toriel prepares to open it.

" **Are you ready, Alex?"**

" **Ready."**

The huge doors of the gate open and a strong cold wind rushes out of it, blowing me back a little.

"Good luck, my child!" Toriel says, teasing me before I leave.

"See you later, Toriel!"

I step through the large gate as we wave our goodbyes. Toriel then closes the door, leaving me in the dark, windy snow.

 **I have a purpose now. I will find this girl. It fills me with determination.**


	5. Chapter 4: How is it Snowing?

**Chapter 4**

 **How is it Snowing?**

 **Chapter 4 is out, yay! I would have published it earlier, but I went to visit some of my fellow humans. Thanks for the support and all that good stuff. Love this chapter and you will get a free cookie! Ok not really, but an imaginary one! Even better right?!**

* * *

The screaming wind is extreme and the cold snow is deep in this dark place. The only thing keeping me from falling into the 3 foot deep snow is my hiking stick. I can hardly feel the pain in my leg from how numb it is in the snow. The white out conditions, heavy snowflakes in the unforgiving wind, and the darkened area is so harsh that I can barely see anything in front of my face. I pull out my phone for light and trudge on away from the gate. Using my light, I look around me only to see more snow in the wind. Every once in awhile my sight tells me there are some very tall trees, which is weird since, you know, _I'm underground?_ The cold starts too get to me so I stop sight seeing and pick up the pace with my shirt over my nose. I can feel the snowflakes stab me in the face and my sense of touch fade away. Maybe I left at the perfect time of a blizzard.

As I slowly move through the storm, noises like cracks and shuffling emit from the trees. I stop in my tracks for my ears to investigate the strange sounds. But the shuffling and cracking halt as well. This is making me nervous. I look back ahead and speed up my trudging. The faster I go, the harder the wind scrapes my face. I almost start running from this approaching noise as if it is chasing me. Luckily, the snow lowers as the path progresses. But I still manage to trip over a sturdy branch that was hidden in the snow. My hands are freezing at this point, using them to push myself back up, I sprint like hell. Now, sprinting in the dark is a very stupid thing to do, but at this point I don't care about falling because I know for a fact that I'm being chased by something huge. Only after a couple of steps of faith I unfortunately trip over something again! This time landing on my face. The wind slows down by now and my hearing and sight becomes clearer. I don't have enough strength to push myself back up off the cold ground, but I hear the snow close to me get crushed, as if something is stepping closer and closer to me. I flip myself around on the ground to face my death. There was a large figure in the snow, holding out one of their hands.

" *** gee kid, can't i greet a pal without them running off? here, lemme help you up buddo.** "

A skeleton stands before me, with a huge smile on it's face and glowing white dots in it's eye sockets. It is wearing a thick blue winter jacket with a white shirt underneath and casual black shorts with fuzzy pink house slippers covering it's skeletal feet. Ironically, this skeleton was quite chubby.

" *** do you like laying down in the snow or what kid? take my hand.** "

I respond to his New York accented voice and grab the skeleton's cold, bony hand. Immediately afterwards I hear a loud farting sound as the skeleton looks like he just cracked the funniest joke in history. I on the other hand, jerk in shock of this unexpected noise, making him look happier than before. It was a woopie cushion in his hand, now all deflated. The monster continues to pull me up off of the ground after an awkward stare down. He is a lot shorter than what it looks like from my earlier position; Just a little bit shorter than me.

" *** heheh, oldest trick in the book. gets'em every time.** " The chubby skeleton chuckles at his own prank.

" *** the name's sans. sans the skeleton, but a skele** _ **bro**_ **to you.** " Sans winks. " *** what will i call ya?** "

I shiver with my words. "Call m-me Alex." Sans smirks. " *** alright, "Alex", i'll call ya al for short. howzabout it?** "

"Yeah, s-sure", It's almost like the cold is getting colder each minute.

Sans notices my shivers from the cold. " *** oh i forgot. humans have flesh that can chill to the bone. down at snowdin it should be a bit warmer. care to join, kid?** "

"Yes, p-please." I reply. With a great big smile still on his face, he looks at me with some thoughts in his mind.

" *** if you're gonna survive in this snow, you'll need this…** " Sans pulls my hiking stick from behind him, hands it to me, and then gives me his blue jacket.

"Thanks, Sans. I completely forgot about my stick. Thanks for the jacket too." I take the jacket and put it on. It's a bit small but it warms me up pretty quickly. Too quickly.

" *** one more thing.** " Sans gives me back my phone that I dropped from the trip. " *** if ya keep it up, you might lose your whole backpack. heh. by the way, nice skeleton wallpaper.** " Sans winks at me and I smile. I open my phone up to see a skeleton wallpaper, but it wasn't the wallpaper I originally had. It was a selfie of Sans.

"Hah. Got me again." I grinned at his mask of a face.

" *** alrighty, let's head to snowdin.** "

Sans and I walk down the snowy path surrounded by tall trees and cross the smallest bridge I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Uh, Sans?"

" *** whatsup, ketchup?** " He replies as we continue walking down some paths.

"Who made that small bridge?"

" *** pfft. that's no bridge, al. that'sa gate to keep humans out. my bro papyrus made it. his dream is to capture a human to become a member of the royal guard. i'm supposed to be out for watch of humans, but don'tcha worry. i'm not in tha mood to capture you.** "

"Oh, ok. Thanks for not capturing me then, hahah."

We keep on walking to our destination and we come across a large cliff. The view is amazing! I can see the vast cave roofs and the snowy trees down below. On the roofs there are bright, glowing, star-like lights that keep the cave from going dark. At the bottom is forests and forests of spruce and pine trees. There is a small idle house with lights glowing through the windows. A little figure in the distance is dancing or something near the house. It then runs back into the house like it never happened. Huh, strange.

We both agree to take a rest on this spot under a tree, enjoying the magnificent view.

" *** so, al my pal. what brings you here down in the underground?** " Sans stares off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" I answer by asking him a question.

" *** i mean from the beginning. y'know, that hole in the ground that humans mistake for a trampoline? something tells me you tripped like you were when you decided to run away from me. heh.** " He wisecracks.

I don't want to really tell him, so I just give him a summary of what happened.

"I didn't trip, _believe it or not_. I was pushed down here by a couple of assholes. I broke the bone in my right leg when I hit the ground. That's why I have this hiking stick."

Sans look at me, only slightly grinning this time. " *** sounds pretty rough, kid. but no excuses for the rude language.** "

"Sorry", I comment, scratching the back of my head. "It's just that it makes me so mad and sad at the same time whenever I think about it."

" *** boy, do i know the feeling. but hey, did any monsters push you down here by any chance?** "

I chuckle at his question because I never knew monsters existed until I fell, but it looked like he was serious. "No, why?"

" *** well, i can't imagine humans being aggressive towards each other. down here monsters love each other and have fun. it sounds pretty bizarre to hear that a human pushed you down here, honest.** "

Did Sans not know that humans fight all the time? There are so many wars in history I can't even count. Man, monsters really don't know what's going on up there.

"Uh, yeah. Humans fight all the time. We have long wars and terrorism going on all the time in our history, killing millions of people."

Sans is dumbstruck after my input on humans. He has a drop of sweat on his skull like he's sweating, well, I don't know how monsters work so he probably is.

" *** wow, kid. i thought humans were only after us monsters this whole time.** " Sans looks down at the snow, still smiling, but somehow looks sad.

It kinda sucks to tell a monster the hard truth about my kind. "Yeah, monsters aren't wrong about humans being evil. Most of them are. So you're saying that- uh, Sans?"

Sans wasn't staring at the snow anymore. The pupils in his eye sockets had disappeared, looking very frightening. He was eyeing the gun in my pants, like it was some kind of bomb or something. The pumping in my heart starts to increase. Sans doesn't answer me, still staring at my gun. He finally speaks out, but with a threatening voice.

" *** kid. where did you find that gun?** " He doesn't let the gun out of his sight.

How did Sans know what my gun is? The only way to know is if he met a human that used it on someone. That or-

Before I know it, my gun is in San's hands. Now the skeleton is giving me the death glare.

" *** there's only one reason why humans come down here with a gun in their hand. if i find out that you used this on anybody here, boy, i will make you wish you never existed. because buddo, i'm not a fan of devices used to kill. got that?** " Sans offers my gun back to me.

This skeleton makes me scared to even smack someone in the face. Even though the gun had no ammunition in the clip. Good thing he doesn't know that I shot Flowey in the face, if he even knows who that is. Only God knows what he will do to me.

I take the gun and release the clip out of it, showing that I couldn't kill anyone even if I tried.

"Look, there are no bullets. This pistol is useless, see?" I nervously hand him the clip for him to inspect.

Sans flips it over and takes a look inside. " *** i'm trustin' ya kid. don't you be walkin' around trying to find someone to murder.** " I get the clip back in approval of Sans and put it back where it goes.

"You can trust me, I won't even think about hurting your kind." I say smiling, holding my hand out for a legit handshake this time.

Sans's pupils return back to normal, giving me a feeling of relief. He takes my hand and shakes a hearty one.

" *** enough chit chat. we need to be going.** " Sans winks at me. " *** besides. i need to sell some hot dogs soon.** "

* * *

Sans and I return to our travels, passing some sheets of ice, weird tall snowmen figures, and puffs of snow. I'm a bit excited to meet the locals to be honest. Especially Papyrus. From what Sans told me, he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

After maybe 30 minutes, we finally get to our destination. A big sign that reads " _Welcome to Snowdin!_ " greets me as I see a variety of shapes and sizes of monsters that resemble animals. Some of them don't even resemble anything but strange creatures. I give Sans back his blue jacket, in which he is glad to have back. As I pass down the street, I get weird, frightened, and surprised looks coming from the faces of the village in all directions. Some of the monsters whisper to their friends and some shout out loud: "Another human in the same week?!", "That's one ugly looking monster", and "HyOomAn?!". The monsters step out of my way in fear as I walk down the street. I keep on walking with my head down in shame next to Sans. We reach a large house with two mailboxes (one with mail overflowing out of it, and the other that seems untouched).

" *** well, here we are. me and my brother's home sweet home.** " Sans opens his front door and welcomes me in. " *** come on in.** "

I smile at Sans, walking inside. The carpet on the floor is striped with blue and purple zig-zags. There is a large table to me left that has a rock covered in sprinkles on a plate. Straight ahead is a kitchen with a huge cabinet in the wall, a stove, a fridge, and a counter top. The living room has a big flat-screen TV on top of a desk, with a sock next to them bombarded with post-it notes. From this angle, I can see a large portrait of a bone and two rooms upstairs. The left door has a whole bunch of warning and KEEP OUT signs taped to it, while the other is just an ordinary door. To my left is a green couch with another skeleton, lounging on it while talking to someone on his phone.

"ARE THOSE LANTERNS?... CAN I EAT THEM? I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS…" He says. This skeleton has a voice a lot like one of the characters in HE-MAN, Skeletor I think.

This is probably Sans's brother, Papyrus. He may be laying on the couch, but it's _no doubt_ that he is taller than me and Sans. Papyrus is wearing a red scarf, a weird white chest plate with symbols on it, some red gloves that resemble mittens, some huge red boots, and bright blue armor covering his hip and pelvis bones. Papyrus hangs up the phone and looks at Sans.

"OH, HELLO BROTHER! ARE YOU BACK FROM GUARDING MY MAGNIFICENT GATE? I JUST FINISHED TALKING TO THE HUMA-" Papyrus stops and looks at me, and then back to Sans, and then back to me, and then back to Sans, and back to me. Eyes pop out of his eye sockets and he jumps into the air.

"ANOTHER HUMAN! SANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Papyrus points his finger at me, only an inch away from touching my nose. I jerk back a little. "STATE YOUR NAME, NEW HUMAN!"

Sans places his hand on my shoulder. " *** hey, pappy. this is alex. al, meet my bro papyrus.** "

I reach out for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Papyrus. Sans has been talking to me about you. How has it been?"

Papyrus suspiciously raises his hand, and shakes mine. Slowly. His bones make a distinct rattling. "YES, NICE TO MEET _YOU_... ALEX..."

There is a long, awkward silence afterwards, with Papyrus still slowly shaking my hand. I start to get nervous after he squints at me like I'm a terrible human being. Sans breaks the silence with his words, causing the weird handshake thing to finally end.

" *** welp. i gotta sell me some hot dogs. i'll be back in a jiffy. you two have fun! oh, and pap, let the guest here choose what to watch on tv, okay?** "

Sans walks out the front door, leaving only me and Papyrus in the house. I put the gun in the backpack Toriel gave me and take my hiking stick to place it by the left side of the couch, and sit down on the left cushion of the sofa. Papyrus decides to sit on the opposite end with his elbows resting on his knees. I wonder what the shows on TV is like here in the undergrounds.

"Where is the remote to the TV?" I ask Papyrus.

The skeleton, still staring at me weirdly, slides the remote across the couch to me. I take it and turn on the TV. It takes a while for the television to start up, and I can still feel Papyrus staring at me like a hawk.

Man, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Ayyy guys I'm back. I put Sans's dialogue in the Comic Sans font, only to submit the document and see that it all went back to the default font. Same happened for the Papyrus font. What a waste a time. Well, the more you know right?... RIGHT? Anyways right now I'm listening to some really loud music and my friend is telling me to stop or he will smash my head into the keyboard. He's one of those passive aggressive guys so he'll never dOOABibjalobjughjelfaknovgbiybha oau lagu lahlkweja lh iluwli**


	6. Chapter 5: Closure of the Stressful Past

**Chapter 5**

 **Closure from the Stressful Past**

 **Boom shaka laka! I literally spent all day typing this one out. Hope you guys enjoy this story so far and don't forget to follow to let me know haha. Before you start reading, there is one quote from the game I picked out. You'll know it when you see it!**

 **P.S. srry 4 teh grammer errorz (if der iz any)**

* * *

The TV shows around here are very similar to what I used to see back at home. The comedies, game shows, and cartoons remind me of when I watched television with my family. The only thing I notice different is that the actors and contestants are monsters. One of the channels show a small monster named Jerry telling uninteresting stories about what happens in his life. I don't think anyone watches this show. I wouldn't either to he honest.

I flip to a channel that interests me for the rest of my time. There are headlines that say " _Burgerpants sleeps on the job?_ " It's another one of the game shows, except the host is a box-shaped robot named Mettaton with arms and a wheel at the bottom to keep it upright. The screen on the front of it is lit up with pixelated colors of yellow and red. Mettaton is at a hotel called the MTT Resort. This over enthusiastic robot holds a microphone up close and personal to Burgerpants's face.

"So Mr. Pants. What do you have to say for yourself now that everyone in the underground knows that you are a lazy lard at your job?" Mettaton interviews joyfully with it's emotionless voice.

Burgerpants awkwardly sits there in silent anxiety, with a small frown on his face and sweat on his forehead. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, Mettaton looks to the camera and interrupts him.

"Well, you know what this means, my darlings! Let's see if my employee can avoid all of these deadly obstacles! That'll surely wake him up so he can continue his job!"

The whole scene turns into a set of courses for Burgerpants to run through. This show is awesome! I've never seen anything like it! I smile and lean closer to the TV, but Papyrus snaps me out of it.

"I LIKE THE GIRL HUMAN BETTER."

He knows about the other human?! I look at Papyrus in surprise. He still, after about AN HOUR, is staring at me with his squinting eyes.

"How come?" I get slightly concerned.

"SHE LET ME CAPTURE HER AND PUT HER IN MY HUMAN-PROOF JAIL."

"You know the other human?"

"OF COURSE I DO, NEW HUMAN. WE ARE PRACTICALLY RELATED! NO WAIT, THAT'D BE WEIRD."

"Do you know where she is? I came here to look for her! I promised someone I'd keep her from danger."

Papyrus sinks into the couch. "HOW CAN I NOT KNOW WHERE MY BEST FRIEND IS AT THIS EXACT POINT IN TIME?" He acts like that was the dumbest question I ever asked him.

"PROBABLY BECAUSE I DON'T FOLLOW HER WHEREVER SHE GOES…" Papyrus answers his own question in defeat.

"BUT WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS MAKES SURE THE HUMAN DOES NOT STUMBLE UPON DANGER! I WAS TALKING TO HER ON THE PHONE JUST A WHILE AGO. SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS IN A DARK ROOM FILLED WITH LANTERNS. I'LL CALL HER NOW!"

Papyrus whips his phone out dramatically and dials the number. The phone makes the quiet beeping sound, signifying it is calling.

"SHE DOESN'T TALK MUCH, BUT I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO."

We wait awhile for her to call. Soon afterwards Papyrus comes to a conclusion.

"SHE'S NOT ANSWERING. I WOULDN'T BLAME HER THOUGH, SHE IS PROBABLY OUT WITH UNDYNE AT THE WATERFALLS. I BET THEY ARE HAVING A SPLENDID TIME, NYEH HEH!"

"I hope so. I need to find her as soon as possible. Surely she can't be in trouble with your friend, right?" I chuckle nervously.

Papyrus puts his fingers under his chin bone. "WELL, UNDYNE _DOES_ HAVE A TENDENCY TO EXPRESS HER HATRED OF HUMANS."

And _I_ have a tendency of jumping to worst case scenarios. My heart leaps and I clutch the sofa cushions. Papyrus thinks for a while, then jumping off the couch into the air once again, scaring the shit out of me.

"NEW HUMAN! I WILL ASSIST YOU IN SEARCHING FOR MY BEST FRIEND! I KNOW JUST THE PLACE TO LOOK!"

Papyrus grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the front door, causing me leg to return to it's painful state.

"Wait! My stuff, I need it!" I reach out and gesture for my requirements.

"OH RIGHT, NYEH HEH HEH. MY APOLOGIES." He laughs at his mistake.

I grab my backpack and hiking stick. "There. Now I'm ready."

"GREAT! OUT WE GO THEN!" Papyrus grabs my wrist again and continues to rush me out the door. I take a last look at the TV with a frown on my face. I legitimately wanted to know what happened to Burgerpants.

On our way out of Snowdin, I noticed the huge glowing lights from up above had been dulled out, symbolizing night time. Then Papyrus shows me his "human-proof" jail that turns out to just be his shed and a couple of other things. There's not one point in time in which he stops chattering his teeth. He tells me about how many friends he has on the undernet instead of actually telling me what the undernet is. He tells me about a date he had with 'BETTER HUMAN', and he tells me about how he turned her down even though she is madly in love with him. Then Papyrus tells me about times he hung out with his brother. Like the time they made snow sculptures of themselves, and when he got onto Sans for being too lazy to pick up his sock next to the TV. Papyrus still seems to love talking about how great his brother is. About how he gives him bedtime stories, and how Sans knows exactly what he will say before he says it. That caught my attention. Sans seems like he's hiding something that we should all know. How did he know about human guns? How does he know about ' *** the hole in the ground that humans mistake for a trampoline** '? It weirds me out.

We go through an entrance of a dimly lit tunnel with a creepy orange fish monster, a nice waterfall, and a concession stand with snow still on it. Papyrus tells me that's where Sans sell his hot dogs .

The paths just continue on from there. As Papyrus and I progress, my leg starts to ache more and more. We pass over some large flowers floating in water, enter more tunnels with beautiful glowing lights, and cross glowing waters with whispering flowers. I get extremely anxious about the talking flowers. It reminds me of when Flowey almost killed me. Oh my god, am I getting some kind of PTSD from this?!

"Papyrus?" I get his attention.

"YES, NEW HUMAN?"

"Is it normal for the blue flowers to talk like that?"

"AH, YES. THE ECHO FLOWERS. THOSE REPEAT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY."

Papyrus leans down to a nearby flower and speaks to it. "HELLO HUMAN!"

" _HELLO HUMAN!_ " The flower speaks back with the same voice and everything. It still freaks me out.

"Oh… A-alright then…" My hands start to shake in anxiety. "Let's m-move on then"

"BUT OF COURSE! WE MUST FIND THE BETTER HUMAN! FOLLOW ME!"

Papyrus marches happily in front with me slouching in the in the back. We cross a gap of glowing water and see a small duck sleeping on the ground. I decide not to mess with it. Then we go down a wet, soggy path. When we get to an opening, I can see piles and piles of garbage everywhere. The ground is filled ankle-deep in water, and there's nothing I can do about my bandage straps getting wet, so I just roll up my pant legs.

"Is this it?" I ask, using my hiking stick to get around.

"INDEED IT IS. HERE, WE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND CLUES OF THE GIRL HUMAN! OR EVEN BETTER, WE MIGHT JUST FIND HER HERE!" Papyrus digs through a pile of trash.

"Papyrus, I'm no expert at finding people or clues, but I doubt anything good is going to come from in that trash." I tell him.

"NONSENSE! MY HUMAN HUNTING SKILLS ARE NO MATCH FOR ANYONE ELSE'S IN THE UNDERGROUND! WATCH AND LEARN." Papyrus pulls a half eaten cinnamon bun out of the pile.

"SEE THIS CINNAMON BUNNY? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT BETTER HUMAN ATE A PART OF THIS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS STRIKES AGAIN!"

"Ugh", I sigh in disappointment. "I guess I'll start looking around as well."

"GREAT IDEA, NEW HUMAN! WAY TO MAKE MY WORK EASIER!"

I find a pile of trash Papyrus hasn't already searched through and kneel down, moving things around to find something worth mentioning. To my surprise, most of this stuff looks like it came from the surface! I find an empty bag of Hershey's chocolate, a bicycle wheel, a broken DELL laptop with a Logitech wireless mouse next to it, and a couple of more broken items.

"Hey, Papyrus. Where did all of this trash come from?" I proceed to look in the garbage.

"I WAS TOLD BY ALPHYS, THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, THAT MOST OF THIS STUFF CAME FROM THE HUMAN WORLD." Papyrus is looking in a bigger pile of junk.

"Wow, all of this stuff must have went through a lot."

I'm getting caught up in all the stuff I find rather than looking for "clues". Pretty nifty junk if I do say so myself. Key chains, CD's, a scratched up Xbox 360 game, and a worn out brown box. The box is a curious one. I open the box to see what's inside and immediately my heart starts to race. If Sans sees me with these he'll kill me…

 **They are pistol bullets**

I turn around to see if Papyrus is paying any attention. He's still just searching around for any traces for the girl. I turn back, take my backpack off, unzip it, stuff the box into it, and zip it back up. All without Papyrus not noticing. I take a deep breathe, trying to forget about the Flowey incident. Standing in the trash motionless is the only thing I can think about right now.

"NEW HUMAN." Papyrus's voice scares the hell out of me once again.

I slowly turn around, trying to act as casual as I can. Papyrus is right behind me, looking as tall as ever, with his hand on his hip bones.

"Y-yes Pa-Papyrus?" I say with my heart in my throat.

Papyrus stands there for a while, squinting at me. "AFTER SOME THINKING, I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE MY FRIEND. IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO FIGURE IT OUT, BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT IS ALL YOU WANTED, AND I AM HAPPY TO GIVE YOU SUCH A PRIVILEGE."

Oh, I thought he was going to ask me about the bullets. Me breathing slowly returns to it's normal state, and I pick myself up using my stick.

"A friend?"

"YES. A FRIEND. BUT DO NOT GET TOO EXCITED, FOR BETTER HUMAN IS STILL A LITTLE BETTER THAN YOU. JUST A LITTLE. I SHOULD PROBABLY CALL YOU ALEX FROM NOW ON, SHOULD I?" Papyrus shyly twists his foot in the ground.

"Hahah, yeah. Sure! You can name me whatever you want." Him and I chuckle.

"Hey, speaking of names, what is the girl's name?" I've been trying to get this answer for a long time."

"NYEH HEH HEH! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOESN'T KNOW THEIR OWN BEST FRIEND'S NAME? HER NAME IS HUMAN!" Papyrus heroically poses in pride of his knowledge of friends.

I wipe my smiling face with my left hand in disappointment. Turns out Papyrus doesn't know her name either. He thinks he does though.

"SAY, ALEX. WHAT ARE YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS LIKE? DO THEY LOVE SPAGHETTI?"

My smile sinks down to a frown

"My… Friends?"

"YES, YOUR FRIENDS. IS THERE SOMETHING I SAID?" Papyrus acknowledges my emotions.

"It's. It's just that I only have one friend. But I don't even see him anymore. Not because I fell down here though. He moved away from town a couple of months ago." I look down at the water, seeing my reflection.

"WOWIE. ALEX, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD NO FRIENDS. NOT TO WORRY, FOR THE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO BE YOURS!" He tries to cheer me up, but it doesn't work at all.

"But now since I fell down here, I have a broken leg to carry around. My parents probably called the police because their son is missing. What if they gave up because they think I'm dead? What if they already planned a funeral with an empty coffin filled with my favorite items because they can't find my body?! What if they didn't even notice that I disappeared by falling into a giant hole hidden deep in the mountain?! And most of all, HOW am I going to keep this PROMISE if I almost died _TWICE_ while I was down in this GOD DAMN HELLHOLE OF A CAVE!"

My shaking fists are clenched and my eyes are tightly shut. I can hear silent drips in the water as the tears roll down my face. I feel Papyrus's hands grab each of my shoulders. I open my eyes to look up at Papyrus, letting more tears to pour out off of my face. Papyrus frowns in sympathy.

" _ **LOTS OF PEOPLE JUST WANT TO GIVE UP.**_

 _ **SOMETIMES EVEN MY BEST ENCOURAGEMENT…**_

 _ **DOESN'T WORK.**_

 _ **BUT HEY!**_

 _ **I WON'T GIVE UP!**_

 _ **I CAN'T GIVE UP!**_

 _ **I HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE GIVE UP GIVING UP!**_ "

I wipe some of the tears off of my face, and Papyrus smiles again.

"THAT'S IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU, ALEX! LET'S GO FIND BETTER HUMAN!" Papyrus gives me a hug that I wasn't expecting from his long bony arms.

It's nice knowing that people care about me down here. I'll keep trying to find a way out of this mess. I'll try my best not to worry about what will happen to me and just keep moving on. My family will just have to wait until I get out of this place. No matter what happens, I will not stop moving forward. Even if it means crawling out if this place, inch by inch.

" **You're right, Papyrus. I won't give up…"**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Just a little update: It will take a little longer for me to post the next chapter because I'll try to make my own original cover, and on top of that I got a research paper to do. DAMN SCHOOL WORK! Anyways, as the cliche inspirational posters say: " _Hang in there!"_**


	7. Chapter 6: What is your Name?

**Chapter 6**

 **What is your Name?**

 **WOW. It took a lot longer to finish this chapter than I thought. I was just busy over the week. Well, here you go then lol. It's something.**

* * *

After all of that searching, Papyrus finally gets that this whole thing was a lost cause. Well, for him anyways. I found the box of bullets in the trash. Soon, I'll need to see if it's the right size for my gun. I promised Sans I wouldn't use it on any monster, but what if I'm come across a relentless killer like Flowey?

I went back to Papyrus's house along with him. I had sat down on the couch and turned on the TV like I live here. I mainly turned on the television only to have some kind of background noise while I fall asleep, because I'm too emotionally exhausted to do anything else. But while I doze off, I can smell something odd coming from the kitchen.

"Papyrus?" I sit up, rubbing my eyes. "Are you cooking something?"

"INDEED I AM, HUMAN ALEX." I can hear water boiling.

The smell of something burning meets my nose. "What _are_ you cooking?"

Papyrus pokes his head out of the kitchen with tongs in his hand. He's wearing one of those chef hats.

"I AM MAKING MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI RECIPE!" The smell and sight of smoke becomes stronger each second.

"Uh, Papyrus? I think you are overcooking it…" I start to worry if a fire will start.

"HA! YOU INSULT ME, HUMAN ALEX!"

The only thing I can do is sit there and let Papyrus take care of it. I sit up and watch the TV, twiddling my thumbs nervously. Loud, abnormal sounds come from the kitchen as Papyrus cooks his pasta. I sure hope this food doesn't taste like burnt shit. After 20 minutes or so, Papyrus announces that he is done with his cooking. He brings a plate of food and a fork to me and I take it. Holy shit. What used to be spaghetti is now a hunk of black noodle shaped…Stuff… covered with tomato sauce. Papyrus stares at me, eager to see my reaction after eating this burnt pasta.

"GO AHEAD! TASTE MY MASTERPIECE!" He says with his hands on his hip bones.

I look at the "masterpiece", trying to brace myself for the worst tasting spaghetti I will ever eat in my life. I take the fork in my left hand, and attempt to get a hold of one of the noodles. The noodles crunch in half as I stab it with my fork. I still manage to get _something_ on my fork, and slowly bring it to my mouth. But just before I bite down on this ruined spaghetti, Sans saves me by entering the house with some bags in his hands.

"SANS! YOU'RE BACK! YOU SHOULD HAVE A TASTE OF THE SPAGHETTI I MADE! HUMAN ALEX IS TAKING TOO LONG TO PUT IT IN HIS MOUTH." Papyrus greets Sans with his offer.

"* **thanks pap, but i don't think me and al like spaghetti. not without ketchup, of course.** " Sans winks at me as if he were saying your welcome. Although ketchup and spaghetti definitely don't go together.

"WHAT A SHAME, I ALMOST BOUGHT SOME KETCHUP TODAY." Papyrus takes my plate to put it in the kitchen.

Sans plops down on the couch next to me, sighing from his work he did all night.

"* **good thing i got some burgers and fries from grillby's.** " Sans takes the food out of the bags he brought, and hands some to me. "* **here ya go, kid.** "

"Thanks Sans. Not just for the burgers, heh."

Sans winks at me, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. "* **hey papyrus. want any of these burgers?** "

"I WILL NOT BETRAY MY SPAGHETTI, SANS. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW" Papyrus sits down next to Sans, with a plate of burnt spaghetti in his hands.

Sans smirks. "* **it's always worth a try.** "

With me on the left, Sans in the middle, and Papyrus on the right, we all sit on the couch watching some good'ol TV. We had some laughs and enjoyed the food. Papyrus even enjoyed his spaghetti.

"Sans, how did you do at selling your hot dogs?" I ask, just feeling like having a conversation.

"* **i did pretty good today. i sold twenty nine hot dogs. Well, actually, most of the 'dogs i gave away for free. heh.** "

"THAT'S WEIRD. WHO WOULD WANT TO HAVE THAT MANY APOSTROPHE DOGS?" Papyrus takes a crunchy bite off of his pasta.

"* **oh you know, that other human that fell awhile back. she ran out of space to hold the 'dogs, so i just put'em on her head. heheh. you should've seen her face. i told her the hot dogs were on the house, but really it was on her.** " Sans smiles at the joke he made in the past.

Wait. WHAT?!

"SANS!" I yell out. "You know about the girl?!"

"* **of course i do, kiddo.** "

"Why haven't you told me about her?!"

Sans shrugs. "* **i dunno. forgot i guess.** "

I place my hands on on my face and lean back .

"OOOH MY GOD."

"* **what's the prob, bob?** "

"What's the problem? Ever since I left the ruins I have been searching for her!"

Sans looks at me like everything's fine

"* **oh.** **well, don't sweat it al. she's probably in the hotlands by now.** "

"Is that far away?"

"* **pff. i dunno.** " Sans shrugs.

Are you serious?!

"Sans! You have to bring me there!"

He looks at me with one of those "really?" faces.

"* **kid. do i look like the riverman to you?** "

"Uugghh. So no one will help me out here?"

"* **i just came from the hotlands. i'm too sleepy to do anything else** " Sans yawns, stretching ot his arms and puts them behind his skull as he lays back.

"What about you, Papyrus?" I turn to him

"ANOTHER SEARCH FOR BETTER HUMAN? LET'S DO IT!" Papyrus jumps from his seat as he usually would.

A muffled ringing sound comes from Papyrus's armor. He takes his phone out and answers it.

"YES?... OH! HELLO UNDYNE!... RIGHT NOW?... OKEY DOKIE!" He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his armor.

"THAT WAS UNDYNE. SHE WANTS ME TO DO ONE-ON-ONE TRAINING WITH HER, RIGHT THIS SECOND! SORRY HUMAN ALEX. YOU'LL HAVE TO SEARCH FOR BETTER HUMAN ALONE…"

"Greeat. I guess I will then."

"BUT, WHAT YOU CAN DO IS COME WITH ME UNTIL I GET TO UNDYNE'S HOUSE, THEN YOU CAN CONTINUE ON TO HOTLAND! I AM A GENIUS!" Sans raises his hand and they high-five each other.

"Alright", I say disappointingly, "Let's go then…"

"INDEED! LET US GO!"

"* **see you guys later.** **if you need any help, just give me a call** " Sans comments sarcastically, just to piss me off.

Me and Papyus walk together down the same paths, but this time I'm a bit far behind from him. I'm not used to these long walks. I take my phone out to check the time, but it doesn't turn on. Ugh, it's dead. Now what? I stuff my hands into my pockets and pick up the pace with Papyrus. Me and him reach the path where we took a right and went to the garbage piles, but this time we took a left. Papyrus stops when we get to an area with a huge strange house that looks like an angry fish.

"HERE WE ARE! UNDYNE'S HOUSE!" Papyrus heroically puts his hands on his hip bones.

"NOW, YOU WILL GO FIND BETTER HUMAN AND I WILL BE TRAINING. SEE YOU LATER!"

"Alright then. See you later." I walk away as Papyrus knocks on the door.

Well. Now I'm on my own again. I have no idea where to go. Where are the hotlands anyways? When I get out of that area, I come across a sign. I've seen it before, but I never read it because I was heading for the garbage place. I walk up to the sign to read it.

"NORTH: GHOST TOWN

SOUTH: GARBAGE DUMP

?: TEMMIE VILLAGE"

Hmm. Maybe I'll go north to see if the girl is over there. I have to search every inch of this place if I want to find her and fulfill my promise. I go north to investigate. There are a pair of awkwardly shaped houses right next to each other, one pink and one blue. I decide to knock on the pink house first… No answer. Alright then. I'll knock on the blue one.

 _Knock knock knock!_

I wait for a while and the door opens. There's a cliché looking ghost (it looks like it has a sheet on it's head) wearing headphones that floats before me, looking very surprised.

"Oh… Another human… May I help you?" The ghost says in a quiet tone.

When the sign read Ghost Town I didn't know it meant literally.

"Yes actually. Have you seen a girl human around here?" I ask.

"... Yes….." The ghost doesn't seem to like talking to me.

"Well, can you maybe tell me where she went?"

"...The last time I seen her was when she left my house..."

There is a long awkward pause.

"Well. Thanks, I guess"

"Oh… Your welcome…" The ghost slowly closes the door.

Woah. That was embarrassing. I guess I'll go back to the sign to see where else I can go. I reach the sign to read the directions again. But I get interrupted by loud banging and clashing sounds. It seems to be coming from Undyne's house. I'm too interested in the curious sounds, so I sneak over to the fish house. Papyrus is laying down on a rug next to a dummy, playing with a blue bone.

"Papyrus! What are you doing?" I yell so I can be heard over the loud noises.

Papyrus looks up and smiles at me. "AH, HUMAN ALEX! UNDYNE AND BETTER HUMAN ARE IN THERE COOKING PASTA! YOU MUST JOIN THE FUN! I WAS GOING TO TOO, BUT THIS DUMMY JUST LOVES MY BLUE ATTACKS!"

"What?! Really?! In there, right now?!" Is this really happening?" My heart leaps with excitement.

"YES HUMAN ALEX! HURRY BEFORE YOU MISS THE SEASONING OF THE PASTA!" Papyrus points to the door.

Ignoring my broken leg, I sprint to the front door. The huge clashes and clangs grow louder when I reach the door. I slowly open it in fear of some flying object that might hit my face. I peek my head in to see what's going on.

There is a blue monster with gills that is stirring up a box of noodles inside a red-hot pot. Tomato sauce and stray pasta straws fly all over the place as this is happening. But right next to the monster…

 **Is the girl.**

She looks about my age, with long brown hair and a bow to top it off. She wears a pink and blue striped shirt, long black pants, and small black shoes. Although her droopy eyes look closed, it looks like she's having a great time with the reckless cooking.

I… I don't know how to introduce myself at this time. The only thing that comes to mind is knocking on the door, even though I already opened the door. Well. Here goes nothing.

 _Knock knock knock!_

The cooking stops and the two look in my direction. Now, I have the girl and who has to be Undyne staring at me with mixed expressions. Undyne looks like she is astonished and angry at the same time with her mouth wide open, while the girl's face is full of unexplainable emotions. Blood rushes to my face as I stand there stupidly while slowly opening the door. Undyne grows angrier and angrier, unsettling me.

"Another… Human?!"

Undyne raises her arm, and a glowing blue spear appears in her hand. She then throws the spear at me! I quickly close the door a split second before the spear penetrates it, just a hair away from my eyes.

"I'll kill you, you little punk!" She sprints to the door from the other side.

I run to Papyrus and hide behind him. The front door immediately bursts open with Undyne searching for me.

"OH HELLO UNDYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus casually greets the fish monster.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE PUNK!" Undyne screeches.

She looks left and right, until finding me behind Papyrus.

"YOU!" She stomps her way to me and the skeleton.

"UNDYNE, THIS IS ALEX. ALEX, MEET UNDYNE!" Papyrus happily introduces us to each other.

Undyne ignores him and picks me up by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up off the ground. A spear summons in her other hand as she readys herself to kill me. The small, poor heart glows in my chest once more, reminding me of Flowey trying to kill me. My heart beats faster and faster and I notice the girl slowly walking out of the house, looking almost as scared as I was.

"UNDYNE! ALEX HUMAN IS GOOD!" Papyrus tackles her, pushing me to the ground.

I pick myself back up and keep my distance from Undyne. She gets up as well, but she attempts to lunge at me, only to be held back by Papyrus.

"UNDYNE, WE MUST TALK AT MY HOUSE. HUMAN ALEX, YOU AND BETTER HUMAN GO HAVE SOME HUMAN TIME!" The skeleton drags Undyne away.

The voice of Undyne yelling at me drifts off each second until I can't hear her anymore. After a couple of minutes of silence, the girl and I just kinda stare at each other awkwardly. I slowly walk to greet her and decide to speak out to make it less silent.

"So, um. My name is Alex. I fell down here days ago. What's your name?" I'm off on a good start.

The girl looks down and nervously scratches her arm. She doesn't say anything, which makes the situation more embarrassing.

"When did you fall down here then?" I add, trying to get some answer from her. "Papyrus was right. You _don't_ talk much."

She smiles at me, finally giving some kind of response to my blabbering. The girl walks towards the exit, gesturing me to come with her, so I follow. She heads to the cave opening with all of the glowing flowers and waters. We approach a small glowing tree near one of the lit up rivers. She sits down under the tree, so I sit next to her. I never really paid attention to this environment. I never realized how bright the glistening "stars" were around here. Not to mention the bright blue water that illuminates everything. Sometimes I could hear distant whispers from the echo flowers. I would say it's the equivalent of the sound of leaves rustling in the trees on a bright day.

Me and the girl sit there for quite some time without speaking about anything. I have so many questions to ask her about what had happened to her when she fell.

"Hey…" I break the soft background noises.

The girl looks up at me curiously.

"You know, I have been looking for you ever since I left the ruins."

She looks slightly surprised at my input. But I continue.

"I promised a monster that I would find you and keep you from danger." I look away from the ground to her.

"Have you been in any life-threatening situations?"

She gives me a nervous look, basically telling me she has.

"Well. You won't have to worry about that anymore…"

She smiles at me again, then rests her head on my shoulder. I'm a bit shocked since we just met, then again she probably hasn't seen another one of her kind in a long time. I catch myself grinning at the thought. I feel like I've reached my goal. Toriel will be proud. Speaking of which, hopefully we will meet again.

"Hey, um. I still don't know your name. Could you tell me?" I get another shot for an answer.

There's a long silence, with only the whispering echo flowers and the small splashing water making noises. She adjusts her head on my shoulder and takes a deep sigh.

" **Frisk…"**

Her small, sleepy voice at last utters out her name. Just the fact that she can talk satisfies me.

"Frisk? That's a neat name. Never heard that one before." I compliment.

I look at her, only to figure out that she's asleep. I sigh and slouch down. Now that I know her name I can stop calling her "hey". These days are going to be some good ones. I feel like there is more hope than there was when I broke my leg. I look back up to the cave's stars and think about all the stuff I've been through, and still survived afterwards. It wasn't much, but falling down here has been really stressful for me.

But now my only goal here is to get out of this place… Or, even better, brings my friends with me.

* * *

 **I did it! After, what? 5 days? Almost 3000 words too. I only came down here to tell you a fact that you may have noticed about Alex: He's left handed! Not that it matters to the plot, but y'know. Why not tell you guys? AMIRITE?**


End file.
